


I Don't Know The Stupid Score

by elapses



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapses/pseuds/elapses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber the basketball player and Sulli her number one fan.  (A fill for seoulfulness @ LJ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know The Stupid Score

Krystal could have been at a party. She was popular enough. This weekend, she got invited to two different ones. And she was sure in a couple of months she could bump it up to three if she played her cards right.

"Oh my god," gasped Jinri. "Did you see that? How did she block that shot! That girl's got to be 178 centimeters!"

She could be doing her homework. Her dad would like that. He was always saying she should be more studious, more like that one stupid cousin she has. Blah blah focus less on the social aspects of school blah blah top university... it was unending. And awful. But the point was, even if she couldn't go to a party tonight, she could _totally_ be scoring some points for next time.

"Pass it — _pass_ — damn it — "

Didn't Sunyoung have a recital tonight? That had sounded really lame at the time, but it probably wouldn't actually have been that bad. Sunyoung was talented. Some of the other girls at her studio had to be talented. More talented than this half-baked basketball team, anyway.

"Get on her! What is wrong with you!"

"You know, I think I've seen this porno," Krystal drawled, flicking a bug off the waxy wooden bleachers. Jinri glared at her.

"Stop pretending you watch porn, Krystal. I've yet to see you get through an R-rated film without squealing and leaving the room."

"Say that a little louder, would you?" whined Krystal, rolling her eyes and slouching her back against hard wood behind her. She definitely wasn't coming back next week.

Jinri might not care enough to ask her again. She was so intent on the stupid game she didn't even look at Krystal once during the duration of her minute-long pout. Defeated, Krystal sighed and scooted over so she could press her sharp chin into Jinri's shoulder.

"Ow," groused Jinri, shrugging her off.

"I'm bored," whined Krystal.

"I thought you were into sports."

"Does it really count as sports when we're just watching our team get creamed?"

"Of course it does," said Jinri. "Look, I know they're But..."

Krystal sighed. "Which one is she again?"

"She has the ball," said Jinri, pointing.

"But can she make a basket?" muttered Krystal rhetorically.

"She has the best season-average on the team," said Jinri.

"Cause _that's_ hard."

"Shhh," said Jinri, tensing. "She's almost in the lane, she's gonna — " But the move was fumbled before she could finish her though. Jinri exhaled slowly.

"Oh my god," said Krystal, after a moment of stunned silence. "She's terrible."

"She is not," said Jinri. "Look — she helped recover the ball — "

"Jinri, I could have made that shot!"

"You don't know that! Playing basketball under the intense pressure of competition — "

"This isn't exactly the Olympics," said Krystal. "Why are you so...? Oh my god — "

"No!" said Jinri quickly.

"You _like_ her."

"I do _not_."

"You so do!"

"I mean, I appreciate her athleticism — "

"And her legs — "

"And her dedication to her sport — "

" _And her legs_ — "

"And the way she carries the entire team. She's made 37% of their baskets this season! That's really good! The next closest girl is at like, 12..."

"Wait, did you calculate that yourself? You did math?"

"I..."

"Wow."

"Shut _up_."

"Jinri's in _loooooove_."

"I said _shut up_ ," hissed Jinri. Krystal was all ready to pucker up and send a couple of sing-song chus her way, but Jinri's eyes were scary, so she relented, and settled back to watch the game with renewed interest. Jinri's beau was pretty, in a square kind of way. And she did have nice legs, Krystal had to admit. Even if her aim was abysmal.

There was something weird and wavery about Jinri's posture now, that said more about her crush than the math, or the basketball terminology. She hated to be discovered.

"Have you talked to her?"

Jinri pressed her lips together, but refused to acknowledge Krystal's question in any other way.

"Not even once? _Jinri_."

"Everyone likes her," Jinri said after a moment.

"So?"

"Just let it go, alright?" said Jinri. She looked serious and sad, un-Jinri-like. Krystal dropped it.

...for twenty minutes. And she might have let it go completely if Jinri hadn't practically come to blows with someone's dad when he called Amber Liu a "ball hog" at half-time.

"She's the only good one on the team," Jinri explained self-consciously as shrank back towards their bench.

"Oh my god," groaned Krystal, reaching under Sulli's legs to seize her bag.

"What are you doing?" Jinri grasped for her bag, but Krystal held it out of reach, and when Jinri swiped for it, looking dazed, Krystal turned and started bounding down bleachers.

"Krystal," she heard Jinri bellow out behind her. "Come back! Where are you going! I need my phone! _Jung Soojung_!"

There were a couple of telltale thumps that indicated Sulli had maybe pulled herself up to come after her, but Krystal didn't look back, as much as she would have enjoyed seeing Jinri the uncoordinated giant trying to leap bleachers. No, she was intent. She had a mission. She wouldn't be sidetracked until found —

"Hellooooooo, Amber Liu, number fifty-two?" she called out over the metal railing that separated gym from bleachers. She barely gave the girl a chance to look up before continuing. "I have a present for you!"

She opened up Jinri's bag, digging around for something moderately gift-like. "Hm," she said, after a pause. "Do you want three pieces of gum? Or here's a water bottle..."

"Huh?" asked Amber Liu, at the same time as Jinri arrived behind Krystal screeching. "Soojung, I drank out of that! It's half gone!"

"It's from my friend," said Krystal matter-of-factly, dangling the plastic water bottle out over the railing. "She thinks you're extremely talented, and I think she'd like it if you were hydrated. You know, for the next part. Of the game."

"Um," said Amber. But she reached up to grab it anyway.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you?" whined Jinri, turning around as if unable to even look at the exchange passing between her best friend and her object of affection. She didn't bother to say 'I'm going to die of embarrassment' out loud, but it still crackled in the air around the three of them.

Krystal plowed on. "You should invite us to watch you practice sometime. Jinri's really pretty and she looks great in a skirt, and I get the impression she'd really like to be your cheerleader. If you wanted one."

"I... can't invite you to practice," said Amber dumbly. "It's... practice."

"Of course you can't," said Jinri, scraping at Krystal's arm in anxiety. "Krystal's stupid. Sorry we bothered you — "

"I mean," said Amber. "I could probably invite you to our party, though. After the game. It's chill."

"Sounds chill, thank you," said Krystal. Jinri was still clawing at her arm.

"I gotta go," said Amber, saluting at the two of them with Jinri's old water bottle. "See ya, I guess."

"Good thing you like expensive bottled water," said Krystal.

"What is wrong with you?" Jinri asked.

"Nothing," said Krystal. "I'm a model of restraint. I could have said something about how much you liked her ass..."

"Oh my god," groaned Jinri. "Oh my god."

"Cheer up, fussy," said Krystal. "I just got you a date."


End file.
